shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 4
Wynn is sitting at a table at a bar, drinking sake with a beautiful woman, something he thought he'd never be doing. They are discussing the matter of building a ship. Woman: "So, let me get this straight. You're a pirate, you have no crew, you just sailed in on a little dinghy from who knows where, and now you're just coming into a random bar and looking for someone to build you a ship?" Wynn, with a smile: "Yup. So what do you say? Wanna join my crew?" Woman: "I don't know....hey, kid? What do you think about me? Like what you see?" Wynn: "Well, I think you're a good shipwright, or at least I hope so, hahaha!" Woman: "That's not what I mean. You don't find anything about me...," seductively, ''"distracting?" Wynn: "Nope." ''The woman thought to herself: "Well, that's a nice change of pace, a guy wants to have a conversation with me without trying to get in bed with me. The kid's probably 18 and has never even thought about being with a woman. I like it. I guess I'll make a ship for him. And if he tries to trick me, I'll bash his head in with a hammer." Woman: "Okay kid, you got a deal. I'm not sure about being on your crew, but I'll build you a ship." Wynn: "Really!? Woohoo! Thank you so much! I don't have a lot of money, but if you need more money I'll pay you back someday, when I'm King of the Pirates!" Woman: "Hahahaha! You? King of the Pirates? That's crazy! Listen kid, you're sweet, but you'll never be one of those hot-shot captains like Kaminari or Straw Hat. You're just not cut out for it." Wynn: "I WILL be King of the Pirates! I have to be! I made a promise to my friends back home that once I was the Pirate King, I'd give them all a nice home." Woman, sarcastically: "Pfft, yeah right. You know what? Yeah, I'll join your crew. And I'll build the best ship anyone's ever seen, it'll sail all the way to Raftel! Ahahaha!" Wynn, jumping out of his chair: "You will? That's great! Haha, welcome to the Black Bread Pirates!" Woman: "The Blackbeard Pirates?!? You're a member of the Blackbeard Pirates?!" The whole bar starts screaming and panicking. "No wonder this kid is so strong! What did I get myself into?" Wynn: "What? No, no, I said bread, Black BREAD Pirates, not beard." The bar starts to calm down. Woman: "Don't scare me like that! I was about to flip the table and run for the hills. And by the way, I was joking, I don't want to join you're stupid pirate crew, I hate pirates!" At this point, Wynn and the woman have been sitting at the table and drinking for about an hour. Long enough for a certain someone to regain his consciousness. Goma: "Ughhh....hey, you! Who the hell do you think you are? I'm gonna teach you a lesson! Come on, guys!" A few of the other men get up and start walking towards Wynn. Wynn: "Alright! This should be fun! C'mon lady, you're part of my crew, you gotta fight these guys with me." Woman: "First of all, my name's not lady, it's Chezamik. Second, I just told you I don't want to be in your stupid crew!" Wynn: "Then I'd suggest getting out of the way before things get ugly." Chapter 4 - End ''Previous Chapter Next Chapter '' Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures